


【SD】绿眼睛

by LiZiinWakanda



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiZiinWakanda/pseuds/LiZiinWakanda
Summary: *预警：N-17，魔王米✖血印丁，双黑化。双性丁
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	【SD】绿眼睛

多年以后，面对迪恩的黑眼睛，萨姆温切斯特仍会回想起那个过于浓稠的夜晚。

那时迪恩正尝试将弟弟从地狱的烂摊子中拯救出来，而萨姆又一次让他失望了。迪恩一点不想回忆起那一晚，他深埋心底，最羞耻的秘密被迫暴露在萨姆眼前。不该存在的器官被弟弟任意亵玩，从未使用过的地方被过度使用直至肿胀。从始至终求饶被没有让始作俑者停下。

第二天早上，当看到床上写着 “Dean ,let me go.” 的纸条后，迪恩温彻斯特的一部分彻底死了。

三年后，谁也没想到重逢会是这副光景。两双如出一辙的黑眼睛昭示着命运是个无情的婊子。

“Hey，Sammy。三年没见，你就打算这么锁着你哥哥吗？“迪恩带着戏虐的声音和锁链声一同响起。

萨姆缓缓走向迪恩，三年未见，迪恩的头发比记忆中的长了一点，暗红色衬衣衬托的皮肤更加白皙，右臂上的血印在恶魔镣铐的压制下泛出不安的红光。

“迪恩，你还真是...”地狱之王一时无语。

“What？没想到曾经那个被自己亲兄弟强奸都不会反抗的迪恩也会变成恶魔吗？”迪恩嘲笑到“噢，差点忘了，你也是恶魔。还是地狱之王呢，awesome”

萨姆不知道该怎么面对迪恩，就如同少年时犯错后一样。他一直喜欢迪恩，不是亲情，而是枉背人伦的欲望。萨姆一向擅长逃离这份欲望，多年以前离开家去斯坦福也是，成为恶魔后一直躲在地狱也是。

那晚萨姆在在迪恩耳边反复诉说着自己绝望的爱意，却在清晨离开。萨姆身体里的恶魔血，能拥有的只有黑暗。

现在他后悔了，他应该把迪恩留在他身边，死死锁住，不管他求饶还是怒骂，只让他在自己身边，留住那双漂亮的绿眼睛。

“你的宠物天使现在在外面发了疯的找你，派出去的恶魔快被他杀光了。”萨姆坐在王座上，垂眼于跪在面前的男人，眼底没有一丝情绪。

“噢，Cass，他可真不知道什么叫放弃啊，就和曾经的我一样，明明知道你已经无药可救了，还不放弃。真可笑，不是吗？”迪恩的声音裹挟着笑意。

从迪恩重新出现在萨姆面前，他的嘴角一直在上扬，连漂亮的眼角连带着眉梢，一直微微弯着。好像由心底发出的喜悦，如果不是他的眼底一片冰凉。

“所以呢？你打算锁我到什么时候？你知道这玩意而儿没办法永远困住我吧”迪恩无所谓地晃了晃手铐，“不如第一刃你留着，我现在就离开，以后也不会找你手下的麻烦。”

“迪恩，你什么时候能明白，我想要的不是第一刃，不是该死的地狱王位。”萨姆的声音意外的干涩。

“我怎么不知道？”迪恩嘲讽地反问。

他漫不经心地靠近王座，“你他妈真的以为我不知道你有多像魔鬼吗？在你彻底毁了我的人生之后？”

“你真正想要的是这个，不是吗？“迪恩盯着萨姆的眼睛，一边说一边擅自拉开萨姆的裤链，缓缓伏下身，熟捻地把沉睡的巨物含入口中。

萨姆猝不及防，一下被吸的头皮发麻。

“迪恩！你他妈干什么？”

“嗯？”迪恩用妖精般绿眼睛瞟了他一眼“呜，你不想操我吗？”迪恩嘴里被老二塞的满满当当，含糊不清的问。

“嗯...倒也不是”恶魔是世界上最会享受欲望的生物，萨姆在血印，天使等等的糟心事和迪恩柔软的舌头之间毫不犹豫地选了后者。

萨姆这些年偶尔会想到那一夜之后迪恩会怎么样，被亲弟弟强奸会不会给他造成阴影，以后是不是再也不会和别人鬼混，这样某种意义上迪恩是不是只属于自己。

可萨姆死也想不到迪恩现在的口活熟练的像在停车场服务卡车司机的职业婊子。他一点都不想知道迪恩是和谁练出来的。不会是那个混蛋天使吧。妈的。

地狱之王难得生了妒火，手上用了些力气，拉扯着迪恩栗色的柔软短发，强迫他起来。迪恩顺势坐在萨姆结实的大腿上，泛着水光的湖绿色眼睛中只有单纯的欲望。

萨姆脸色暗沉，盯着他，一字一句道，“你是婊子吗？迪恩。这么熟练？”

萨姆凝视着迪恩对于男人来说过于漂亮的脸，发现他眼头红红的，眼角蓄着水光。

像那一晚一样。只不过上次是因为对弟弟失望透顶，这次只不过是阴茎刺激喉头的生理性泪水。

绿眼睛的恶魔轻笑一声，丝毫不在意弟弟的性侮辱。他好像看不见男人脸上不悦的表情，轻巧地凑上去，舔吻着萨姆紧绷的嘴角。

一只手撑弟弟结实的胸膛，右手则灵活地绕到身下，在柔软的肉缝上来回滑动。恶魔动情向来很快，没过多久指腹就有湿意，迪恩慢慢地捅入一个指节，向上勾动着。内壁又湿又软，空虚地咬着手指，迪恩又加了一根，指尖不断上勾，刺激着自己敏感点 。

萨姆眯着眼睛，深色眸子中倒映出世界上最淫靡的风景。

“呜...嗯”迪恩把自己准备好了，他扶着弟弟怒张的阴茎，小心翼翼地坐了下去。

“嘶...哈....你还真是天赋异禀.”迪恩的雌穴过于紧致，萨姆的性器又过于大了，小穴只艰难的吃进去一半。迪恩扶着萨姆胸膛的双手带着一丝不易察觉的颤抖，腿根也因为体内的巨物紧绷着。

萨姆的大手本来正揉捏着迪恩挺翘的臀部，感受到身上人的颤动，决定帮帮他。T他虎口牢牢卡住迪恩的腰际，猛地用力，将迪恩摁在自己勃发的阴茎上。

“嘶....啊啊啊啊”就算是恶魔也会痛。迪恩被钉在巨物上，下体传来绵长的撕痛。恶魔本能地追求快感，腾出来一只手，撸动着自己漂亮的性器，企图转移不适。

可萨姆好像打定主意不然迪恩享受到，硬生生开始向上挺胯。阴茎一下下穿刺着，迪恩像骑在一匹暴烈的马上，被颠簸到发不出声音。就算被欺负成这样，他嘴角依旧勾着，在侵犯中保持微笑，淫荡又圣洁。

“哈...嗯...”迪恩在粗暴的操弄中艰难的保持着平衡，索性环着萨姆的脖子，身体略微前倾，好让坚硬的头部次次能划过自己的敏感点。

原本艰难的抽插越来越顺滑，情欲轻而易举的点燃两具堕落的躯体。迪恩开始放肆地骑他，绿眼恶魔坐在粗壮的肉柱上，摆动着对于男人来说过于纤细的腰肢。双唇吐出的不再是讥讽，而是细碎撩人的呻吟。

“哈...嗯啊....."

体内欲望叫嚣着，他们本就血脉相连，身体又无比契合。唇齿间滑腻交互与身下水声连成一片，地狱回荡着世上最堕落的交响曲。

萨姆知道自己的哥哥与众不同，在汽车旅馆里卫生间紧锁的门和迪恩每个月总有几天脸色惨白。在翻看神话时，萨姆知道了，他的哥哥和希腊神话中的赫马佛洛狄忒斯一样，天生拥有两套器官，美丽的惊心动魄。

萨姆任由身上的恶魔骑着自己，手不老实地伸向身下，在交合处摸到淫靡的粘液。迪恩的雌穴被撑地慢慢的，两片小巧的阴唇在摩擦中变得红肿，萨姆两根手指夹起一片，不怀好意的摩擦，大拇子则向上顶住兴奋的阴蒂，重重地压了下去。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊“迪恩猝不及防被蹂躏着身体最敏感的地方，猛地挣扎，企图逃离直白粗暴的刺激。

迪恩的大脑虽然被情欲烧的迷迷糊糊的，但这并不妨碍他看清萨姆脸上的玩味。他三年前就知道了哭泣求饶只会让身上的男人更加兴奋。

他努力在快感中找回自己的声音，开口的话语却不含一丝情欲，“萨姆，哈...你...嗯...，知道我为什么接受血印吗？”

迪恩的声音裹挟着嘲讽，“克劳力和我说‘第一刃可以杀掉你弟弟体内恶魔的部分’，你猜怎么着，我信了。该隐还给了我血印，让我感觉到彻底的自由，我只是厌倦了当你的保姆，厌倦了整天救你出火坑，你的存在夺走了我的生活，榨干了我的生命。我的黑眼睛全是拜你所赐。”

萨姆不想听迪恩刻薄的话语，用手捂住他的嘴，开始最后的冲刺。

迪恩早在情欲中失去力气，只能乖顺地接受男人的掠夺。

迪恩知道萨姆喜欢他的绿眼睛，在萨姆三年级时一次作文的题目是《美丽的风景》，他写了自己哥哥的眼睛。

阴茎在体内冲撞的力度越来越大，在萨姆最后一下重重地抵在迪恩体内时，迪恩蓦然把眼睛变成纯黑，他以为会让萨姆扫兴。

可他只得到了一双同样纯黑的眼睛和地狱之王的诅咒。

“我爱你，迪恩”


End file.
